PBA 042
PM Iskandar: So! When last we left, you guys found a tiger girl. It's the morning after. You're still in Andaria. PM Josie: Josie doesn't know a thing about it. PM | Edited 5:07:40 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the galley with a sheet of paper and pencil in hand in addition to the normal mace and shield. PM Quint: Quint is already there, reading. PM Nilani: Nilani walks in a few minutes later. PM Wynn: Quintilian. Here's the list of people I mentioned. PM Wynn: Wynn sets it on the counter before placing her mace and shield in the rack. PM Quint: Quint nods. does not look up. PM Wynn: ....I'd also like to apologize. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me last night. PM Quint: No? PM Quint: Why not? PM Wynn: Of course not. It's not appropriate. PM Quint: Anger can be extremely appropriate. PM Wynn: Controlling it has always been one of the more difficult things for me to do. PM Wynn: It can be, yes. But not then. PM Wynn: Not like that, anyway. PM Wynn: Father Markus taught me to use my anger on the battlefield, but I think Father Fenton was always more... disappointed that I couldn't let go of it. Rise above. PM Kalor: Kalor walks into the galley holding a book PM Quint: Rise above *what*, exactly? Lowly arcane casters? PM Kalor: Kalor sits down, still reading his book. PM Wynn: ....I didn't... ok, I *did* mean some of what I said. But... it's hard to explain. PM Wynn: It felt like you were attacking the core of who I was. I lashed out. PM Wynn: I shouldn't have. PM Quint: Exactly what *did* you mean, then? PM Quint: The part where "sparkles" are somehow less worthy than, for example, being able to bash somebody with an axe? PM Quint: Or the part where being gifted with magic by a deity is somehow more worthy than actually working for it. PM Wynn: Each person has a role. There is a place for casters and a place for people with weapons and armor. It felt like you were belittling my place, so I returned the favor. PM Wynn: And I *did* work for it. PM Wynn: I do still. PM Quint: "In charge" isn' a place reserved for any specific type of person. PM Wynn: I wasn't referring to that. PM Wynn: I meant on the front lines. PM Wynn: You've never indicated that you had any experience in such, and as far as I am aware, you're an arcane caster with a longsword. How would you feel if I said I could do your job as well as you, I just need some robes? PM Quint: I'd point you to the library and urge you to get started. PM Kalor: Kalor shrugs PM Kalor: You'd also need to learn a basic abjuration spell to get you started, mage armor is the typical one. PM Kalor: Robes are not very good at deflecting swords, so you need a layer of force to handle that part. PM Quint: And I never said I was an arcane caster in the first place. PM Wynn: I offered to spend time in the training room with you. That was an actual offer. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "You said you studied arcane magic." PM Quint: I've also studied elvish, and that doesn't make me an elf. PM Wynn: So you are not a mage? PM Quint: Quint shrugs. PM Quint: What difference does it make? PM Wynn: It always helps to know your team's strengths and weaknesses. PM Quint: I'm a librarian. PM Wynn: ....you're not really making your case for combat capability. PM Kalor: Kalor moves over to an empty spot of floor and lays his book down PM Kalor: This should hopefully work... Um, could you guys please refrain from attacking anything that will materialize? PM Wynn: Wynn looks over at Kalor quizzically. PM Nilani: Nilani backs away a bit. PM Kalor: Kalor casts prestidigitation and starts copying a diagram from the book on the floor with pink glowing lines. PM Quint: I don't need to make a case, you can either believe me or not. PM Quint: Quint peers at the circle. PM Kalor: Let's see... This symbol means... Oh yes, so that must be the opposite one there... PM Quint: Shouldn't that have an extra squiggle? PM Quint: Quint points to one of the runes. PM Kalor: Thank you PM Kalor: Kalor adds an extra squiggle PM Quint: Quint nods. PM Quint: Quint puts a marker in his book and closes it, watching Kalor. PM Wynn: ....it's my job to protect people. If I allow you to do something you're not qualified to do, and you die... PM Kalor: This is supposed to be much simpler of course, but seeing as we are not in a dimensionally stable chamber it needed some extra reinforcing runes. PM Kalor: Kalor draws a pointy X shape on the closest wall PM Quint: Very few people carry references around. PM Wynn: Wynn suddenly wonders about Kalor's qualifications in doing this ritual. PM Kalor: Ok... Let's hope this works... PM Quint: Feel free to accuse me of lying. Like most people with green skin, I'm accustomed to that. PM Kalor: Kalor takes out a crossbow bolt and raises his hands above the circle PM Wynn: ...what is he doing? PM Kalor: By my will and power I call to thee across astral tides and seas of light. Like of soul and mind. PM Quint: Summoning something. PM Quint: Quint shrugs. PM Kalor: Kalor nicks his finger on the crossbow bolt and lets a drop of blood fall in the center of the circle PM Quint: I've no idea what. It's hardly my area of expertise. PM Wynn: Wynn watches, still standing by the weapon rack, eyes narrowed. PM Kalor: I conjure you to mine presence, by life we are bound and by life we may be joined. PM Quint: Either a familiar, or a spouse. PM Canto: There's a puff of smoke, and a white dog appears, sitting calmly in the middle of the circle. "Wuf." PM Kalor: Welcome, noble spirit. PM Canto: The dog sniffs at the floor, and looks at one of the sigils. "Wf." PM Quint: I'd thought you were a cat person. PM Kalor: Oh, you are right... That does seem to be slightly off. PM Canto: He's got a collar! It's very well made, with a shiny bauble hanging off of it. PM Kalor: It's just that int he book that sigil read "cheese", I figured it was supposed to read "justice" PM Quint: I don't think "cheese" would be appropriate either. PM Canto: He pads over to Kalor, looking around the galley. PM Quint: Supererogatory canine? PM Kalor: These are my friends, that's Wynn over there, and Nilani, and that is Quint. PM Canto: "Wf. Arroo. Wrf. Rffrrf." He regards each of you in turn! PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly as she waves at the fuzzy newcomer! PM Quint: Quint bows. PM Quint: ... I'm afraid I don't speak canine. PM Canto: He shakes his head, causing the bauble on his collar to jingle a bit. PM Kalor: So um, I was wondering if you would mind being my familiar. I may not be the greatest wizard in the universe yet but I figure we could do some good in all the places we visit on this ship. The ship is called Nation by the way, sorry for not introducing you sooner. PM Quint: Kalor has an excellent reputation. PM Quint: (("Apart from not wearing any underwear.")) PM Canto: He sighs, and shakes his head again, turning the bauble toward Kalor. PM Kalor: Kalor looks at the bauble and reaches his hand out PM Kalor: So do I touch it or...? PM Canto: "Wf." PM Kalor: Kalor touches the bauble PM Canto: Dog: Thank you! My longtime friend, Verendil the Celestial Smith, crafted that for me, but it requires the touch of one whose language I wish to speak is well known! Yes, young mage, I accept your offer! PM Wynn: ...did that dog just talk? PM Nilani: Seems so. PM Kalor: I am honored! By what name may I call you, exalted spirit? PM Quint: Young? PM Quint: Quint looks at Kalor, slightly confused. PM Canto: Dog: I have fought demons and devils, undead and aberrations across the multiverse. I was at the Battle of the Tenth Arch, I ministered to souls in Arcadia after that plane was invaded by Acherus, and was honored to be among many other brave and powerful heroes when we stopped the Unmaker at the Verge of Eternity. PM Canto: Dog: I am called Snowball, for my fur is fluffy and white. PM Kalor: Then I greet you, Sir Snowball. My name is Kalor, formerly of the city of Delvingdeep. PM Canto: Snowball: Just Snowball is fine for friends. PM Kalor: Likewise, just Kalor is fine. PM Canto: Snowball: Well met, then! You will make a fine squire, I'm sure! PM Wynn: Wynn bites back a smirk. PM Quint: ... he's your squire? PM Canto: Snowball: I am here to advise and assist and mentor him! PM Kalor: Blink dogs number among the exalted spirits that serve my lord Aventernus. Snowball is obviously far more wise and experienced than me. PM Canto: Snowball: So, cursed voidship, eh? PM Kalor: So, at the moment we are aboard a planar ship called Nation. As a matter of fact I am quite surprised he did not detect my summoning spell... Anyhow, through some force me and my fellow travellers are bound to this ship, yes. PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Back to what I was saying, Quintilian, I'm not calling you a liar. I'm not judging you based on your race. I just don't want you to die." PM Kalor: Hey hey hey, wait, hold up a second... Who said anything about dying? PM Canto: Snowball: ... it's been some time since I was corporeal for any length of time. I find I am quite hungry. PM Kalor: Oh, I'm sorry... PM Kalor: Kalor hurries to prepare some food PM Kalor: We have plenty of meat, would you prefer your meal raw or cooked? PM Canto: Snowball: Raw, if you please! PM Quint: I have no intention of dying. ... or eating raw meat. PM Kalor: Kalor pulls a hare out of the ice box and puts it out on a plate. PM Kalor: Hopefully it will be to your liking Snowball. PM Kalor: If you want I can heat it a bit for you, since it is terribly cold right now... PM Wynn: I don't want anyone to die. We've been successful so far. PM Quint: Yes, well. Possibly you might take my word for it. PM Wynn: For what? That you're a librarian? Sure. Not a problem. PM Wynn: You haven't said anything else. PM Canto: Snowball: I'm sure that will be fine! Thank you, squire. PM Quint: I'm combat proficient. PM Wynn: How so? There are a lot of different forms and capabilities. PM Quint: I don't see you interrogating the humans and elves about it. PM Wynn: ...because they all said who they were. Or look the part. PM Kalor: Kalor pulls the sleeve of his robe back and flexes his fin PM Kalor: Look the part is right... PM Wynn: Kalor looks like a mage. Nilani looks like an infiltrator. Brok wears armor and carries lots of weapons. PM Quint: I told you I don't have armor here. I would *like* to have it, but I don't. PM Wynn: You showed up wearing robes and talking about studying arcane magic, then you got in an argument with me about the merits of arcane versus divine magic. What was I supposed to think? PM Quint: "Gee, perhaps it would be stupid to jump to conclusions without evidence." PM Wynn: If I am going to err, I'm going to err on the side of not putting people in danger who can't handle it. PM Kalor: Well, technically there are plenty of people who use arcane magic for various purposes. Even focuses it in various ways. PM Kalor: And magic can be stronger than steel. PM Quint: And perhaps it's not her decision in the first place. PM Wynn: I'm not going to let someone stand in the front lines unless I can trust that they won't get themselves killed doing it. PM Quint: I'm not under your command. You don't get to *let* me do anything. PM Canto: Snowball finishes his hare. PM Kalor: If I may interject... PM Kalor: Kalor taps his head and speaks a few words that sound like gibberish. Suddenly a tall elf wearing heavy plate mail with an absolutely enormous sword strapped comically to his back stands in his place. PM Kalor: Now I look like I belong on the front lines, do I not? PM Wynn: Wynn sighs again. "And *this* is exactly why it is so hard to trust mages." PM Kalor: Not exactly, this is why the information your eyes perceive is not always reality. PM Kalor: This armor may look like the strongest steel, but in combat it would offer no more protection than air. PM Wynn: I didn't say I'd let someone take my place just because they look the part. PM Quint: No, but when a human shows up with a sword and armor you assume he's capable. PM Wynn: Look. I came here to apologize for losing my temper. Not because I think I was wrong in what I said, but how I said it. PM Quint: When a halfblood shows up with a sword and mentions not *having* his armor, you want to make him prove it. PM Wynn: And it has nothing to do with that. If I was racist, I'd assume you *do* know how to use that sword. PM Quint: No, you would ask why I'm not using a traditional club. PM Kalor: Because you favor a cutting weapon rather than a bludgeoning one? That one seems obvious. PM Quint: Or because I'm a person, not a repulsive stereotype. PM Wynn: I'm not planning on letting Brok take the brunt of combat without seeing how he handles it first either. PM Kalor: Actually, the mere fact that we are speaking right now kind of verifies that you are a person. PM Quint: Yet, no interrogation of the pink person. Only the *green* one. What an interesting coincidence, that's never happened before. PM Canto: Snowball looks up at Nilani. "Does this happen a lot here?" PM Wynn: Wynn closes her eyes and takes an obviously big breath. PM Kalor: To be honest, I was actually on your side of the argument, I mean as a student of illusion I know very well that you can't judge by appearance. PM Nilani: Yep. I usually just hide behind whatever book I'm reading when they get like this. PM Quint: It's the sort of *coincidence* that happens a lot. PM Wynn: I didn't *interrogate* you. PM Quint: Getting stopped at gates by guards for the "random" checks. Having guards stop me for riding a horse while being green. PM Kalor: That does sound awful. People really do such things just because you are green? PM Kalor: Kalor turns to Snowball PM Kalor: In your experience, does such things happen often? PM Kalor: I mean, people usually just seem to ignore me, so I guess I never really experienced things like that before. PM Canto: Snowball: Oh, yes. For too many, history is as much a burden as a boon. PM Canto: Snowball sniffs. "I say. Is there a hellhound about?" PM Wynn: Here's a scenario. We're fighting whatever new threat we have. You say you're perfectly capable, so I lend my strength to someone who is less so. You die. It's my fault for not properly assessing the team. PM Kalor: I seem to recall one being brought aboard quite some time ago... I never did find out what ultimately happened to it. PM Quint: Yes, there is a hellhound about. PM Wynn: She's still in the storage room. Kestrel and Janis have been taking care of her, I believe. PM Quint: Here's a scenario. We're fighting whatever new threat we have. I say I'm perfectly capable, but you don't believe me, so you actively prevent me from assisting. The whole team dies. PM Quint: Whose fault would *that* be. PM Wynn: I have no problem with *assisting*. What you were implying yesterday is that other people could specifically step into my place in the front. The place that bears the brunt of an attack. PM Canto: Snowball sniffs. PM Quint: And in fact, they can. PM Wynn: With the proper training and equipment, perhaps. But as far as I know, only a handful of us have that. PM Wynn: Those being me, Tarak, Grayson, and Allys. Brok, Haggard, and Theta seem to have the equipment. You *claim* to have the training. PM Kalor: When it comes to armor I could help with that until you find some actual physical pieces. PM Kalor: Like I said, basic abjuration spells. PM Quint: I would certainly prefer to have armor. PM Canto: Nation: So. First of all. Did someone open a extraplanar portal? PM Kalor: That would be me PM Kalor: Snowball, this is Nation, the voice of the voidship nation. PM Kalor: Nation, this is Snowball. PM Quint: Yes. PM Canto: Nation: ... please don't do that. Or, you know, warn me first. PM Canto: Nation: I had to compensate for the extradimensional phase mass by shunting it from the compression field. PM Quint: ... did you release the lock on the phase generator? PM Wynn: What does that mean? PM Canto: Nation: For one, it means that you'll have to be doing your bathing in the Forest for the time being, since the bath facilities got transversed with the old trophy room one of the previous crews insisted on keeping. PM Wynn: ...trophy room? PM Canto: Nation: Some of the sentimental types liked to keep mementos of the various planes we visited. PM Wynn: Is that where you found the gifts you gave us? PM Canto: Nation: No. This stuff isn't magical or anything. PM Quint: *Is* there any armor? PM Wynn: There's some leathers in the training room. What kind do you use? PM Canto: Nation: Maybe some pieces. PM Canto: Nation: Anyway, i won't be able to give you your bathing facilities back until we jump away from here. PM Wynn: ...great. I don't suppose you'd know how to get rid of some evil artifacts that were left here? PM Quint: Light. PM Kalor: Dump them on the positive energy plane PM Wynn: The leathers in the training room are blue with a white circle, but I'm sure Aziz could fix that. I also have my old set of banded armor in my room. Needs to be fixed. PM Quint: Leather might be better. I like to be able to *move.* PM Canto: Nation's Voice: Anyway. I'm good to jump whenever. Even with the mass transversal, we should be fine. PM Wynn: I don't want those things falling into the wrong hands. PM Quint: ... mm. PM Quint: It might be best to return when we are able to actually do something. PM Wynn: If we leave here, we'll never come back. We can't steer. PM Wynn: And we don't know where we are so we can come back once Nation's bridge is fixed. PM Quint: And we'll never have a diviner nor capacity to hire one. PM Kalor: Hey! I can cast divination spells. PM Wynn: What do you mean? PM Quint: If we get the items, what do you plan to do with them? PM Quint: Keep them, so that we can be corrupted by them? PM Wynn: No, I was hoping we'd have a way to destroy or at least diminish them. Dump them on the positive energy plane or in the void. PM Canto: Nation: You make it sound so easy to get access to the positive energy plane. I suppose it is, for you. 'Nation! Go there!' PM Quint: Which we also can't steer to, correct. PM Wynn: ...I know you have to go there to refuel is all. PM Canto: Nation: I link there to refuel. PM Wynn: That's why I *asked* if you knew how we could get rid of them. PM Wynn: I don't know how. PM Wynn: That was simply a theory Kalor and Aziz suggested. PM Kalor: Hypothesis PM Canto: Nation: First of all, the positive and negative energy planes are not uninhabited. PM Canto: Nation: Second, if the item is powerful enough, it won't be immediately destroyed, giving them plenty of time to be recovered by whatever inhabitant finds them. PM Canto: Nation: Third, I've detected a powerful Gate spell activating in the theme park. PM Quint: ... oh dear. PM Wynn: What's that? PM Nilani: Welp. PM Nilani: Let's see what sort of craziness we're in for, now. PM Kalor: We did set off some sort of contingiency spell, the security system said that it did contact the real Andar PM Kalor: So I'd say that's him. PM Wynn: I suppose we should go say hello then. Maybe he'll correct his mistake. PM Wynn: Wynn takes her mace and shield to get armored up. PM Canto: What do the rest of you do? PM Quint: I'll go too. PM Kalor: I'll go too, Andar seemed like such a nice guy. PM Kalor: Are you coming Snowball? PM Canto: Snowball: Well, where you go, I go! PM Kalor: Then let's go everyone PM Kalor: I hope Andar doesn't mind that we sort of destroyed some of his stuff... PM Wynn: Wynn meets them at the portal. PM Quint: I hope he doesn't mind answering some questions. PM Wynn: Indeed. PM Wynn: Wynn goes out to meet him! PM Kalor: Kalor follows Wynn PM Canto: The portal connects out to the entrance court. PM Nilani: Nilani also exits the portal. PM Kalor: Kalor casts dancing lights and conjures 4 floating globes of light to light the way. PM Quint: Quint goes last. PM Canto: Where do you go? He's not there. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns, but heads towards the Haunted House. PM Wynn: I'm guessing he came to see what went wrong. PM Quint: Quite possibly. PM Quint: Quint follows. PM Canto: Okay! Everything's as you left it. PM Wynn: ...should have asked Nation to be more specific with his statement. PM | Removed 7:40:17 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. PM Kalor: The obvious thing would be to cast some necromantic magic I guess, I heard he really hates it. PM Kalor: Um... Anyone have any necromantic spells memorized? PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "No." PM Canto: I haven't mentioned the images that you've seen before. I would mention if you hadn't seen them, since his face not being omnipresent would be something to notice. PM Wynn: Andar? PM Canto: An image of him appears! "Can I help you, friend? I'd be happy to provide directions if you're lost!" PM Wynn: Can you tell me if there's been a lot of magic used recently? PM Wynn: Or where your boss is? The real Andar? PM Canto: Andar: I'm sorry, I can't actually answer your questions! PM Kalor: Kalor whispers "Snowball, I forgot to ask you, but have you heard anything about Andar before?" PM Canto: Andar: See, I'm not really here, I'm a Programmed Facsimile designed with interactivity only involving directions and security concerns! PM Wynn: Does Andar have a real office? PM Canto: Snowball: Andar Twinbolt? A little. Mostly good things. PM Kalor: That's what I figured, he seemed really nice from the programmed personality he's given his images. PM Kalor: I wonder where he could be though. PM Quint: He's pretty famous. PM Canto: Andar's Image: Managerial Offices are located at the Museum! PM Wynn: Can't you like... see magic? That sounded like an impressive spell. Think it would leave a residue? PM Wynn: ...and we can start walking towards the museum anyway. PM Wynn: Wynn heads that direction. PM Wynn: Maybe he's checking on the artifacts. PM Kalor: Kalor casts detect magic PM Canto: You don't see anything new within sixty feet. PM Canto: Snowball: He likely has a dedicated Gate for his own use rather than just making a new one. PM Kalor: Nope, there's no trace of the spell here. PM Kalor: Yes, probably. PM Kalor: A portal or large ring gate. PM Quint: Did you see anything like that while you were here last? PM Kalor: No but we never went into the forbidden zone of the main structure. PM Wynn: We did. PM Kalor: However, since we now have ward stones, we should be able to. PM Wynn: Wynn continues to the museum. PM Kalor: Well, then did you see any gates? PM Wynn: I don't know what I'd even be looking for. PM Nilani: Nilani glances around cautiously as she walks. PM Canto: You get to the Museum! PM Wynn: Wynn heads inside and makes a side trip to the place where the robes were originally stored. PM Quint: A large ring, usually made out of blackish metal. PM Quint: Alternately, a permanent-engraved summoning circle. PM Wynn: Not that I know of. PM Kalor: Snowball, you have a better nose than anyone else here, can you smell if anyone has been past here in the last half hour? PM Kalor: Aside from us I mean. PM Canto: Snowball: Oh, sure, just recently. PM Kalor: That's incredible, can you tell where he went? PM Canto: Snowball: Oh, hes just upstairs. PM Wynn: Wynn heads upstairs. PM Canto: Roll a Will Save! PM Canto: Everyone. PM Wynn: ((17.)) PM Kalor: ((12)) PM | Edited 7:58:47 PM Nilani: (( 5. )) PM Quint: ((10.)) PM Canto: EVeryone freezes in their tracks as he appears at the top of the stairs. He's just as good looking as his images, maybe even more! He's wearing simple robes of blue and gray, and a simple-looking walking staff. "Are you the vandals that let that thing out of the case?" PM Wynn: No. We stopped it. PM Kalor: No, actually we came here only recently. PM Kalor: And we stopped it as well, yes. PM Kalor: Um, destroyed, might be amore apt term. Made inert. PM Wynn: Why didn't you destroy the items and leave replicas in cases? PM Quint: Which of your paramours did you end up with? PM Canto: Andar: Destroy the items. Tell me, how would I do that? How would I destroy a powerful artifact created from a swath of the Shroud of the God of Death? I am very interested to know. PM Canto: Andar looks at Quint. "Thomas Varesh, the Thundershield." PM Wynn: If you don't know how to destroy them, at least hide them. Don't leave them out where people can take them. PM Quint: Ha. PM Canto: Andar: I hid them in my abandoned demiplane and switched them for the replicas that were originally in those cases. PM Quint: I knew it. Tai Li owes me a gold piece. PM Kalor: If it really was a swath of power, how is it possible that our comrade shut it down with a single blow? PM Canto: Andar: I don't know, I just got here. PM Canto: He gestures, and you're released from your paralysis. PM Kalor: I felt the dark magic leave it. The cloth just dropped, no enchantment left to bind it. PM Quint: Thomas the Virtuous. I hope your daughter is doing well? PM Canto: Andar: Quite well. I feel like you have me at a disadvantage, Mr.... PM Quint: Quintilian. I've read about you, of course. PM Wynn: Besides the robes, we also found a pile of bodies in an upstairs room, burned to ashes. We buried the remains in our forest. PM Canto: Andar frowns. "Damn. Where did you confront the Vestments of the Black Crow King?" PM Wynn: In the haunted house. PM Canto: Andar: Show me, if you please, miss.... PM Wynn: ....was his name really Valerian or was that a charm? PM Quint: Quint raises his eyebrows. PM Quint: Interesting. PM Wynn: My name is Wynn. Paladin of St. Cuthbert. ((Demon slayer, sex maniac, benevolent dictator, resident smiter of evil things, etc., etc.,)) PM Canto: Andar: Hmm. Well, yes, his name was Valerian. He was my friend, once. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little then turns to lead him to the haunted house. PM Kalor: I'm Kalor, and this is Snowball. PM Canto: Andar: Well met, all of you. Sorry about the paralysis spell. How did you arrive here? PM Wynn: Our voidship cannot steer and randomly connects to planes it comes across. PM Wynn: It was difficult to tell which of the 'scares' were yours and which were the result of the robe's influence. We have a companion named Valerian, and I thought it might have just pulled the name like the tombstones had. PM Quint: Could it be the same person, do you think? PM Canto: Andar: Possibly. Many universes are mirrors of each other. It could also just be a coincidence. PM Wynn: Wynn continues to the haunted house. PM Kalor: Kalor follows PM Canto: Andar: well, I don't know. Is your Valerian a shapechanger? PM Wynn: ...not that I know of. PM Canto: Andar: Most likely a coincidence, then. PM Kalor: He might be, although I've never seen him change shape. PM Quint: Does it matter? PM Canto: Andar: If they aren't the same species, they're probably not the same person, yes? PM Quint: Possibly. Possibly not. PM Wynn: A shapechanger could, theoretically, disguise himself as a young half-elf. PM Wynn: And yes. I think it would matter. PM Quint: Has he ever *claimed* to be a young half-elf? PM Canto: Andar: I'm not much of an existentialist. I leave that for the Divine types. I much prefer *doing*. PM Wynn: Wynn resists the urge to facepalm at Quint's comment. PM Wynn: I think I'll just hope it's a coincidence and leave it at that. PM Wynn: He did seem rather put off by the cliches. PM Quint: Quint shrugs. PM Quint: Plenty of shapeshifters pass. PM Canto: Andar: I prefer the term 'Trope'. Storytelling shorthand. PM Quint: They're less likely to be treated like monsters that way. PM Canto: As you walk through the Haunted House, Andar holds a short, plain looking rod, whcih seems to act to disable the various tricks and illusions. PM Quint: ... I hope you didn't use any "tropes" involving orcs. PM Kalor: I did not see any orcs when we were here last time. PM Canto: Andar: Why would I? In my home dimension, the dwarves ran a world straddling empire based on body mutilation and sacrificial victims and I dont demonize them. You can't have such a narrow view based on genetics when you can perceive the wider spectrum of of the multiverse. PM Quint: ... and you had an orcish friend at one point, as I recall. Quite. PM Canto: Andar: Ah, yes. Karn. A powerful Paladin of the Lady of Light. PM Canto: Andar: I tried not to hold it against him, though. PM Wynn: That he was a paladin or who he served? PM Canto: Andar: A little joke. PM Wynn: Mmm. PM Quint: Paladins can be rather stuffy. PM Wynn: Hmph. PM Canto: Andar: Mmm. We all have our little prejudices. When I was a younger, more foolish man, I thought all those that drew power from the divine as cheaters. PM Canto: Andar: Like the child who has his father build a science fair project for them. PM Canto: Andar: Sure, it might be flashier and stand out against all the baking soda volcanoes, but at what cost? PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. PM Quint: I'm certain that's not true. There is a cost for divine magic as well. PM Kalor: I was always more partial to the sea sponge batteries myself... PM Canto: Andar: of course. But I wasn't quite so aware of it as a younger man. I thought that even a Sorcerer tapped a more legitimate source of power than a divine caster. PM Canto: You get to the room where you confronted the Vestments. PM Wynn: Our... tailor... tore the robe and it collapsed. It had tried to take control of our clothing. PM Canto: Andar raises an eyebrow. "That's.... strange." PM Canto: Andar: I sense residual energies from the Vestments here. But no sign of the power they drew on. PM Quint: Sometimes you just need a tailor. PM Wynn: There was a body in the back room. I assumed he stole the robes, then died and the robes continued working magic on the cloth in the park. The tapestries in the hall, the mascot costumes, my armor. PM Canto: Andar: Interesting. It could be that whoever it was was tapping into the power in the Vestments themselves, rather than the spells woven into them. It would be like someone using the raw magic in your armor to cast a fireball rather than protect themselves. PM Canto: Andar: This used up the power far faster than it normally would be used up. PM Kalor: So it consumed residual enchantments. PM Canto: Andar: Somehow. PM Wynn: We found two survivors. I don't think there are any others. PM Canto: Andar: They must have come in after I closed the plane. There was no one here when I shut it down. PM Wynn: They both mentioned looters. PM Canto: Andar: ... I'm assuming it goes without saying that you are all cursed, yes? I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. PM Wynn: We know. PM Wynn: We don't know how or why, but we know there's a curse holding us to the ship. PM Canto: Andar: It's a complicated curse. PM Quint: Can you do anything about it? PM Canto: Andar: I'd have to look at your ship. But possibly. PM Wynn: You're certainly welcome to try. PM Quint: Please do. PM Canto: He nods. "I'll take care of the other artifacts here as well. I thought they would be safe here." PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I was trying to find a way to do so myself. You're better to do it." PM Quint: Any chance we might take something? PM Canto: Andar: Seems the least I can do for the service you did me. PM Canto: Andar: What did you have in mind? PM Quint: Armor. PM Quint: ((Things of charisma/skill bonuses for vallll.)) PM Quint: Perhaps something blunt and violent for her. PM Quint: Quint nods at Wynn. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. PM Canto: Andar: I'll see what I can do. IN the time being, take me to your ship. PM Wynn: Wynn heads back to the entrance! PM Kalor: Kalor follows them back PM Nilani: Nilani trails along behind. PM Canto: Andar intensely goes over the ship, lingering a bit in the Pod Room, which you know is the epicenter of the curse. "Well." PM Wynn: Well? PM Canto: Andar: I can definitely free you from the curse. But it would require the destruction of the ship. PM Quint: Not possible. PM Quint: The ship is a sentient being. PM Wynn: We had someone else with the same conclusion. PM Kalor: Also the pod room is a foreign entity, am I right? PM Canto: Andar: Yes, thought that is obvious from its seperate construction. PM Canto: Andar: It might be possible otherwise. PM Wynn: How so? PM Canto: Andar: Very powerful magic and several carefully worded Wish spells. Not the kind of magic anyone casts casually. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. PM Quint: Is it possible to separate them? What is the nature of the curse? PM Canto: Andar: I don't know, I'm afraid. I'm not a necromancer. PM Wynn: Well... thank you, Andar. PM Kalor: Yes, thank you.